


Title Art for Ad Astra

by Tanista



Series: Ad Astra [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista





	Title Art for Ad Astra

 

 

If anyone would like to create and contribute fan art of their own for this- or give my original characters face claims or portraits- please let me know. I'd be more than happy to include them and give credit.


End file.
